¡Ah! Soy un ¿¡Pedofilo?
by Franbel
Summary: Si de por si cuidar de una niña es difícil, ahora, agrégale que esta niña es un demonio andante, pero que después empiezas a sentir amor por ella -No puede ser, me estoy convirtiendo en un asalta cunas- eso y mas tendrán que enfrentar los Vongola y Aliados, cuando encuentren unas niñas que se verán obligados a cuidar.
1. Chapter 1

**Solo lo volví a subir porque si, quiero dejar en claro que TODOS LOS CUPOS ESTAN LLENOS! solo lo vuelvo a subir porque hay cosas que necesito saber.**

* * *

**"PETICION DE OC'S"**

Bueno, pues, nuevamente yo, con otro fic de Oc's la verdad me gusta hacer mucho de este tipo de fic's ya que se conoce la imaginación de las personas al crear a sus oc's aparte de que me parece muy divertido, si lo se, tengo muchos fic's que continuar, pero traigo esta idea en la cabeza desde hace tiempo y la quiero realizar, ya veré como termino todos mis fic's pero los haré lo juro por la rana sexi de Fran! xD Ahora les explicare la trama de esto, espero poder explicarme bien, antes que nada debo decir que es un AU aunque también tiene que ver un poco con la mafia, ha mejor les explico:

"_Los Vongola y aliados en un día normal, haciendo lo que hacen, se encuentran repentinamente con unas niñas de 5 años, que extrañamente apareció frente a ellos, al no querer dejar a la niña sola y desamparada, deciden llevarla con ellos; Deciden reunirse para hablar sobre eso, y descubren que los demás también tiene una niña de 5 años que cuidar, y se les da la responsabilidad de que por haber encontrado a la niña, la tengan que cuidar pase lo que pase, sin saber que esas niñas cambiaran mucho su vida, ya que no todas son tan bien portadas como parecen. Con el tiempo, tras cuidarlas, se encariñan demasiado con ellas, llegando a pensar que están cayendo en la locura por tener un cariño que ya no es de padre o hermano por las pequeñas niñas y justo cuando piensan abandonar ese amor tan loco por las niñas, estas se trasforman en adolescentes y es ahí cuando ya ellos, trataran de conquistarlas sin temor a romper ninguna ley o regla debido a que ellas ya son grandes."_

Y bueno, esa es la trama, pues, si quieren participar, les dejo los datos que deben rellenar en la ficha:

_-Nombre completo:_

_-Edad al convertirse en adolescentes (15-18):_

_-Apariencia de pequeña y de grande:_

_-Personalidad de pequeña y de grande:_

_-Gustos de pequeña y de grande:_

_-Disgustos de pequeña y de grande:_

_-Pareja:_

_-Datos curiosos:_

Pues, creo que es todo lo que pediré(.?) Si necesito algo más, y desean participar, después se los pediré. Oh si, pues, como el proyecto lo había hablado con amigas, algunos personajes están apartados y eso son:

-Fran

-Hibari

-Belphegor

-Reborn

-Alude

Estos están apartados, todos los demás están libres, espero y les agrade la idea y quieran participar, oh si, solo tengo 15 cupos, es todo.

* * *

Pues, creo que así quedaran las cosas:

_**-Luka A. Amano/ Giotto -Falta-**_

_**-Yami Misaki/ Fon **_

_**-Shiyoru Murasaki/ Tsuna**_

_**-Sumeragi Sukari/ Enma**_

_**-Shura Anju/ Xanxus**_

_**-Anneliese Lunati/ Alude**_

_**-María de los Ángeles Pérez Rodríguez/ Basil**_

_**-Yuki Okimura/ Yamamoto -Falta-**_

_**-Cloe Kolkraber/ Verde**_

_**-Rosalie Von Einswald/ Dino**_

_**-Luna Della Stella/ Asari -Falta-**_

_**-Alicia Kuro Kyo/ Mukuro**_

_**-Diana Esper/ Fran**_

_**-Hina Kizunairo/ Belphegor -Falta.**_

_**-Alice Andrulio/ Daemon -Falta-**_

_**-Yoko Naiffu/ Reborn**_

_**-Riko Miharu/ Colonello**_

Y Bueno, pues creo que así quedaron acomodadas, si me falta alguien que me lo diga por favor! ^^

Bueno, pues hubo un pequeño inconveniente, es que habían borrado el fic, no sé porque D: Pero, veré si lo puedo hacer…si es que no lo vuelven a borrar. Por favor, la que me mandaron sus fichas por Review…Seria mucha molestia que me las volvieran a mandar, pero ahora por Mp? Por favor.

Y bueno, es todo, Gracias! ^ ^

* * *

**Bueno, cabe decir que la mayoría ya me volvió a enviar su ficha, solo me faltan las fichas de 4 chicas, ellas ya sabrán quienes son, si no me las envían no puedo subir el primer capitulo porque no podre escribir sobre sus Oc's así que por favor, envíenlas por Mp. Oh si ya no van a estar en el fic, diganme, no hay problema.**

**Sin mas, es todo, prometo subir el capitulo a mas tardar el lunes, porque si, por fin! después de mese, creo, el lunes subiré el primer capitulo ^^**

**Es todo, Adiós! (:**

**P.D.: Si vuelven a eliminar la historia, lamentablemente no podre seguir con ella, porque seria la segunda vez, así que, ahora si, es todo, Bye (:**


	2. Primer Capitulo u

_Haaa~ Nuevamente ¿Que les digo? Se que esa vez prometí subirlo el Lunes & nunca lo subí pero es que... Digamos que hubo unos problemas & no lo pude subir... Hasta ahora ._. Pero bueno, ojala les guste, es corto, pero como es el principio de la historia pues~..._

___**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes de KHR! ni la mayoría de los Oc's me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores/creadores (**:**_

* * *

"**¡Ah! ¡¿Soy un pedófilo?!"**

"**Capitulo 1"**

Por las calles de Sicilia, Italia dieciocho hombres se encontraban caminando tranquilamente en diferentes partes de la ciudad, sin saber que en ese día un evento "desafortunado" cambiaría su vida.

**-Sicilia Italia, a las afueras-**

Dieciocho chicas se encontraban todas juntas en el bosque de las afuera de Sicilia, donde las habían citado extrañamente, ninguna sabía por qué las habían citado, pero todas, sin excepción estaban hay presente.

-Rayos, ¿Cuánto más nos harán esperar?- pregunto una chica.

-No lo sé, para empezar, no sé quién nos reunió aquí- le respondió otra chica.

_-"Mis pequeñas chicas, me da gusto ver que todas y cada una de ustedes asistió a esta pequeña reunión que organice"-_ se oyó de pronto.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto otra de las chicas que estaba hay.

-¿De dónde viene esa voz?- la chica que pregunto esta vez volteo a ver hacia los lados, pero no vio a nadie.

_-"Jajajaja"- _rio_ –"Tranquilas mis pequeñas, no les hare nada malo, solo… volverán a vivir"-_ dijo con un extraño tono de voz.

-¿Volver a vivir? Y para que querría eso yo, no lo necesito- respondió una chica que estaba sentada, pero que ahora se había parado.

-Yo tampoco tengo la intención de volver a vivir, eh vivido más o menos bien- comento otra chica mientras veía el cielo.

_-"Pero esta vez, tendrá la oportunidad de vivir bien, de cambiar todo lo malo que llegaran a pasar"_- seguía diciendo la voz _–"Además, tendrán el cariño y amor que una vez les falto"-_ trataba de convencer a las chicas.

-El hecho de que alguna de nosotras no haya tenido "cariño y amor"- soltó las palabras casi casi escupiéndolas –No significa que queramos cambiar nuestra vida- opino la chica.

-A mí sí me gustaría tener el cariño y amor de mis padres- comento una chica tímidamente.

-Vamos, todo lo que hemos vivido nos ha hecho como somos, y gracias a eso, hemos conocido a las personas que hemos conocido- volvió a decir la chica que anteriormente había dicho las palabras con desprecio.

_-"Regresemos en el tiempo, y veamos, si pueden cambiar~"-_ termino de oírse la extraña voz.

El piso comenzó a temblar, causando que algunas chicas cayeran al suelo. Todas estaban algo alarmadas, puesto que parecía como si solo el temblor estuviera ocurriendo en el bosque en el que ellas estaban. Mientras trataban de agruparse, algo circular apareció encima de todas ellas ocasionando que voltearan a verlo todas sin excepción.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?- grito una de las muchas chicas, pero nadie le respondió.

La esfera que había aparecido encima de ellas comenzó a girar, generando una intensa luz que las cubrió a todas, hasta que exploto y la luz dejo de verse, al igual que las chicas, las cuales habían desaparecido.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado este mini capitulo, pero es que es la introducción de como paso todo, por eso~ -si claro- Okno Bueno, espero poder actualizar pronto, pero es que luego la escuela pues~ Ella tiene la culpa, Quememosla & tiremosla al rió Okno Bueno, bueno, es todo~_

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
